


Making phone calls more interesting

by shergoth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s, Dom Sherlock, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub John, Well - Freeform, bratty John, kinda bdsm but not fully I guess, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shergoth/pseuds/shergoth
Summary: In which Sherlock is on the phone for too long and John gets boredNot beta'd so sorry for any mistakes/typos





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written this on a whim, a spur of the moment one shot. Tell me what you think, I thrive off of your comments :)   
> Not beta'd so I'm very sorry for any typos

John was bored. 

Mycroft had called Sherlock half an hour ago and the two had been arguing the entire time. The call came while Sherlock was in the shower and so Sherlock was currently sat in his chair with only a towel on which had been slowly opening throughout the call without Sherlock noticing. John stared at the slipping towel and the part of Sherlock's groin which it was showing and noticed that Sherlock was partially erect. john never ceased to be amazed by the length and girth of his master's cock, it was much larger than his own average sized one. John smiled to himself as he got an idea. 

"Mycroft, I honestly don't give a damn who this would 'greatly benefit' nor do I care why, in your stupid opinion, I should be thanking you for this opportunity," Sherlock shouted down the phone, "I AM NOT GOING TO DO this..." The last word was nearly gasped as Sherlock looked down to see John finishing a long, slow lick along the underside of his growing erection. John smiled mischievously. 

"Are you alright Sherlock?" Mycroft asked him, "your voice seemed to go a bit funny at the end there."

"Yes I'm f-f-ine." As Sherlock spoke John took all of his cock into his mouth and swallowed around the head. "I'm fine brother, I just, um, stubbed my toe," Sherlock grabbed his sub by the hair and pulled him off his dick, before giving John a firm slap across the face. "But as I was saying, I'm not interested in doing this for you..." 

John felt the heat across his face front the slap, but instead of it putting him off, it made him want to do more. He know he couldn't get away with continuing to give Sherlock a blow job while he was on the phone, not yet anyway, but the arousal he was feeling egged him on to do more to tease his master. John knew he would get punished for it later, but it would be so worth it. He got up from between Sherlock's legs and took a couple of steps back, Sherlock ignored him and continued with his argument with his brother. John slowly started to unbutton his shirt, this got Sherlock's attention; he slowly pulled off his shirt and looked him straight in the eyes. Sherlock was continuing to argue with his brother, but now he couldn't keep his eyes off John. John slowly brought his hand up, dragging his fingers along his stomach, all the way up to his left nipple and slowly circled it with his fingers. He winked at Sherlock and suddenly pinched his nipple, causing himself to suddenly gasp. 

Sherlock knew John was playing a game with him and was interested to see where he would go with it next. Although he couldn't just end his call here and now, he could tell John to stop at any time, Sherlock knew he was completely in control of the situation. John knew that this would change, and quickly. 

John continued to play with his nipple, and brought his other hand up so he could play with both. His nipples were extremely sensitive and before he knew it he was whimpering and quietly groaning as he twisted, pinched, and stroked them. John could feel that he now had a full erection, and when he glanced down at Sherlock's crotch he could see that his master was also sporting a full erection. His plan was working. He noticed that he was slowly distracting the detective: his replies on the phone were becoming shorter as he focused more on John, transfixed with the movement of his hands. 

John suddenly stopped playing with his nipples and slowly moved his hands back down his torso, reaching the button of his trousers. He looked into Sherlock's eyes and slowly bit his lip as he undid the button and started to pull down his trousers. Sherlock was totally transfixed, and John could hear Mycroft on the other side of the phone calling his brother's name to try to get his attention as Sherlock had fallen silent. Sherlock quickly came back to his senses and started arguing with his brother again, but with less enthusiasm, as more and more of his attention went towards John and the things he was doing. 

John pulled down his trousers very slowly, leaving them to gather around his ankles. He know that his master loved it when his movement was restricted and so decided to leave them there for Sherlock to replace with something else later. With just his boxers on Johns erection was showing very proudly, and once again Sherlock's attention left the phone call as he watched John push his pants down to where his trousers were and slowly play with the head of his cock with the tips of his fingers. Once again John heard Mycroft's voice on the other end of the phone, raised slightly "Sherlock??? Are you listening? You seem distracted, maybe I should call again later..." Sherlock suddenly ripped his focus from John back to the phone call, he couldn't stand being accused to being distracted, the great Sherlock Holmes was never distracted. 

"No, Mycroft, I am not distracted, please continue as you were." Sherlock was now back to being fully engrossed in the phone call. John decided to vamp things up and started to slowly stroke himself, moaning with each downwards stroke. Sherlock would occasionally glance John's way, but John could see that he was going to have to do a hell of a lot more to distract his master once again. He knew that he was already in a lot of trouble with his master from how far things had gone already, but he just couldn't resist pushing it further. No matter what punishment his dom came up with for him, it would be worth every second. 

John took his hand from his penis and slowly got onto his hands and knees. He started to crawl towards his master. He was now between his master's legs once more; this time, instead of going straight for his cock, John decided so slowly start kissing Sherlock's firm thighs, starting from the knees and going at a torturous pace. Sherlock was determined to this time not be distracted by John's silly little game, and continued his argument with his brother, however John could tell that Sherlock wasn't staying as collected as he wanted him to think, as his breathing slowly became slightly heavier the higher up John got. By the time John had reached the top of Sherlock's legs, Sherlock's breathing had become noticeably heavier. John then placed a couple of light kisses to his balls and Sherlock got a slight stutter in his speech. John smiled to himself, he knew that he was in control now.

John once again licked slowly along the underside of his master's cock, and Sherlock had to hold back a moan. John then took the head of Sherlock's penis into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Sherlock's speech started to slow, but still he managed to continue to debate with his brother other whatever it is Mycroft wanted him to do for him. John decided to turn it up a little and started to flick his tongue over the very tip of the head while continuing to suck, now slightly harder. Sherlock's stutter returned once again and he placed one hand on John's head and closed his eyes in bliss. John saw this as an opportunity and took it: he suddenly pushed his head down further and took all of his master's erection into his mouth, pushing the end into the back of his throat. At this Sherlock couldn't help but let put the beginning of his moan, before remembering he was still on the phone to his brother and trying to cover up the sound with a cough. John started to bob up and down on Sherlock's cock, clearly distracting the consulting detective, but not being stopped by him. 

John's erection was starting to leak and hurt from being neglected, and so John took it into his hand and started to pump it while he continued to suck off his master. The feelings caused him to groan around Sherlock's cock, which in turn caused a moan from Sherlock which he could not contain. Suddenly John felt his master grab him by the hair and hold him in place, with Sherlock's cock held down his throat. John's hand on his own cock stopped, frozen with shock: John had not expected this to happen.

"I'm really sorry Mycroft, but I'm going to have to go now. We can continue this discussion at a later time, I'm sure." And Sherlock put the phone down. "As for you, you dirty little whore, let me use you as you so very clearly desire, and you better take your hand off of that dick right this instant." John did as he was told and before he knew it his master had hold of his head with both hands and was fucking his throat. John was so taken by suprise that he chocked slightly at first and spit came running out of his mouth. Sherlock was now moaning loudly as he used his disobedient sub for his pleasure. John loved being used like this and started moaning around his master's huge, throbbing erection, causing Sherlock to moan louder. Suddenly John found that he couldn't control himself and came untouched, without his master's permission, all over himself. Sherlock glared at him, "how many times do I have to warn you about the consequences of coming without my permission, slut?" Sherlock started to fuck John's face even harder and within seconds was cumming down his throat. He pulled his cock out of John's mouth and watched as John tried and failed to swallow all of his cum. He watched it trickle down his submissive's chin along with the saliva. "Now what should I do with a brat like you?"

\---------------------------------------------

Mycroft put the phone down and looked down to the man between his knees.

"It seems like Sherlock might have just gotten his first blow job whilst on the phone, sir." Lestrade said, taking his mouth off of his master's cock momentarily in order to speak. "Clearly he doesn't know how to control himself quite as well as you do." Greg returned to sucking his master's erection.

Mycroft gasped as his pet went back to pleasuring him, "or maybe you're just not as good as his slut, pet. It seemed to me like my brother was getting much better than I am at the moment. You better start to try harder, or else you won't get your reward for being good." And with that Lestrade's efforts seemed to quadruple, Mycroft groaned. "That's more like it, pet."


End file.
